minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 11
Pretty Flowers Everywhere! Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this is Ask or Dare, Episode 11! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Now, I'm happy to announce that not only did we have Harper join us on the show-- '''Harper: '''I should've known that contract-disguised letter was a trap from the start! '''Shipper: '''But people really got back into the swing by daring her and the rest of the crew! First one is from an old friend, The Order of the Command Block! They want Ivor to give Harper that rose that was supposed to give to Harry! '''Harper: '''Hold up...he still has that? Why? Dare #11 '''Ivor: '''o/////o Uh...Harper, I...wanted to give this...back to you...thought you might want it? *gives flower* '''Harper: '''Aww, you're such a sweet old scrub. *kisses Ivor on the cheek* '''Ivor: '*faints, foaming at the mouth* 'Nikki: '''Uh oh, that's not good. '''Petra: '''No way. Are you actually worried about him? '''Nikki: '''No, we need him for the next episode. Duh. '''Petra: '-_- I can't believe I actually thought you cared. 'Nick: '''Yeah, don't make that mistake again. *activates defibrilator* Clear! *shocks Ivor* '''Ivor: '''OOOOOOOOOOWW! *gets up* Blegh! *spits out foam* I'm fine. '''Nick: '*shocks Ivor* 'Ivor: '''OUCH! Hey! I'm awake already! '''Nick: '''I know. I just did that for fun. '''Shipper: '*laughing my butt off* LOL HA! Next one is from a new darer, Policiamalo. They want Lukas to give Jenny a pretty flower now. 'Lukas: ''o.o B-But I don't have a flower... 'Nikki: '''Relax, take this. *hands Lukas a moon daisy* '''Lukas: '''Oh, um...thanks. No strings attached? '''Nikki: '''Suuuuuuure. None. *snips string deactivating moon daisy-sprung trap* Dare #12 '''Lukas: '''Here, Jenny. This is for you. *puts moon daisy in Jenny's hair* '''Jenny: '*blushes* Thank, Lukas. How do I look? 'Lukas: '''O////////O Uhhhhhh... '''Nikki: '''I think we may have broke Lukas... '''Shipper: '''Who cares?! We just made millions of Lukesse fans everywhere so happy! Last dare is for Axel from Becky MCPE, they want you to hug Jenny in front of Lukas. '''Axel: '''That's all? '''Shipper: '''If you want more, all you had to do is ask: you have to crush the moon dasiy as well. '''Axel: '*internal sobbing* Dare #13 'Axel: '*hugs Jenny* 'Jenny: '''Why are you hugging me? '''Axel: '''No reason. '''Lukas: '*fighting to be calm* Easy, Luke, it's just a hug...HE'S JUST TOYING WITH YOU...DON'T FALL FOR IT. 'Axel: '*takes moon daisy and squishes it* Get dunked on, Blondie. 'Lukas: '...I'M ______ TRIGGERED! 'Shipper: '''Hey! Watch your language! This is an E-rated ask or dare show! '''Lukas: '''SCREW YOU, I DON'T CARE! *attacks Axel* '''Axel: '''DX HELP MEH, I'M DYING! '''Shipper: '''Uh, no. '''Axel: '''WHY?! '''Shipper: '''Because, I'll be honest with you, you're, like, my 8th favorite character. '''Axel: '*cries* End of Dares 'Shipper: '''That was fun. Well, maybe not for Axel. '''Axel: '*getting carried off on stretcher* '''Nikki: '''Or Lukas. '''Lukas: *sitting in corner hugging knees w/ crushed moon daisy* 'Shipper: '''Or Ivor. '''Ivor: '*still getting shocked by Nick* '''Shipper: '''But that doesn't matter! That's all the time we have, so keep on rolling in those questions and dares, 'cause we LOVE doing this! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts